dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CompleCCity
---- A fully-English comment Hi! This time, I'll talk in my much better English. I thought you were in that vicinity (Hamburg & Wolfsburg), but my memory of the German map has gotten so, so bad. I finally just went and looked up a map (on Google, who'd think of that?) :) So your state is where most of my father's family lives now, although they come from Pommern, before the war. The group near Hamburg actually lives in Das Altes Land, south of the city. Some did go to Schleswig-Holstein. You said you live near Wolfsburg? That one family I visited lives in the city, proper. (My mother's family is German, too -- I'm that American anomaly, 3rd-generation on all sides but of 100% one ethnic group. However, I don't know where in Germany they came from or where they ended up after the war; there was soooo much disruption and movement! I have quite a story about how we kept in touch with my father's family after the war.) Is your family from Niedersachsen originally, before the war? I was born in Milwaukee, which is north of Chicago, but I lived in Chicago for my first 20 years after college, so I feel like more of a Chicagoan than a Milwaukeean. Everyone I met in Germany knew about Chicago and Al Capone, although we have a lot of other colorful history, too. For instance, Chicago is the city where a river leaks! :) (Really.) Mostly, it's a key city of really tall sky-scrapers, the city where the International style of architecture took hold. (Not that I'm a fan of it -- I'm grateful for the many examples of "postmodern" architecture these days.) However, I've lived in Cleveland now for almost as long, so I'm starting to identify myself as a Clevelander. Cleveland, well, Cleveland is a bit of a pit, but then so is much of the American Midwest these days. My husband got a good job here, and we could afford a house (which was impossible in Chicago), so we moved. And it's a small Chicago in many ways -- a lovely skyline, just a lot smaller. The arts & sports. Lots of museums, although again, smaller ones. (The Rock & Roll Hall of Fame is especially nice.) We're on a shallower Great Lake, in a different direction, but it's still "the lake" in everyday speech. (We're south of Lake Erie, while Chicago is west of Lake Michigan.) And the lake still mitigates some of the otherwise horrible midwestern weather. What's your home like? As for your feminine writing style, partly it's word choice. ("Lovely" is one example.) Partly, yes, your interests in relationships and fleshing a character out emotionally. Bitter Lily (talk) 18:26, February 16, 2017 (UTC) New Picture I love it! Now, see, that's the feminine side of you coming out! LOL : Again, I don't really understand what the image's to do with some feminine traits… An – except the not visible dog – all girl party? The comment? Placing an image at all? Placing an image with a female main character while being male myself? :wonder: : I love it, too. (If I may say so.) Never ever again in a following playthrough I did manage to capture this exact moment. The deed – and this facial expression, the coldness, dispassionateness… her motion, effortless, this ease… and her left hand – I don't know a word to describe it… it's perfect. This is a perfect screenshot. It's perfection has nothing to do with the looks of my char – I even don't like her anymore –, it's simply the animation. Perfect. : I love it, too. : By the way, I've removed your second signature for the heading's edit, but placed one at your last comment. Not your real signature, of course. A template that is used for such cases. And I hope my change to the second heading is linguistically correct. CompleCCity (talk) 11:25, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Answering the last paragraph first: thanks for fixing my mess! And yes, the second heading is now fully English! (LOL) :: As for the pic, it's partly, I suppose, the all-girl party. :: Mostly, I'm afraid, I was making a joke. Few people would consider the dialog line, "No one threatens my friends and lives!" to be feminine. And you're right: the pose & body language are very efficiently violent. Although... that efficiency is part of what I myself consider feminine in the context of the dialog line. I've spent a fair amount of energy in feminist studies, and it is not necessarily "feminine" to accept rape & murder. Not at all. When a true woman sets her heart on killing, she'll commit to it fully. But it will be in defense of herself or her loved ones -- her friends, in this case. I'm personally convinced that the US army kicked and screamed before allowing women on the battlefield because the generals feared, bone-deep, that it would limit their options for wars of aggression. ::: *politics alert* Of course, that's not the way reality is playing out: women are dying in a war of aggression in the Middle East right now, and it's not causing their sisters to demand withdrawing. *sigh* *End politics alert* :: So the dialog line was actually something I'd honestly call feminine. It's just that most people would see the pic & my comment and assume I had to be joking. Although... I've run through the encounter, of course. I've always let the dude live after he spilled what he knew. Was your PC in fact executing him afterward, as opposed to threatening him before? :: --Bitter Lily (talk) 20:07, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks, I wanted the first two headings being related to each other, by their wording. And you did me a great favor by adding that "semi" – bugged me that there was an "a" and an "an" before… :::Hm… Might be we have different points of view about the image's aesthetics. Or talk past each other. I didn't have "efficiency" in my mind, and her violence is not something leaping to my eye. It's there, yes, but more under the surface. Or no, not hidden, but not the foremost thing. Cold, dispassionate – that disguises the violence somehow. Perhaps you think of the attributes "effortless" and "ease", I mentioned, when talking about efficiency. But I thought of them in a more physically aesthetic sense, such as watching an acrobat can be a pleasure. :::And for me the most important aspect is this left hand, I didn't find words for. It looks so… playful, so detached, so… as if she held a picture or a book in her right hand, looking at that – instead of murdering somebody just at that very moment. The left hand makes the deed something, that might happen every day and would be an absolutely common thing for her. :::You know – I love this screenshot, this scene. :::Though I was in the army myself, military/national service (don't know about your laws regarding this, but when I was 18 I could have refused to fight, and doing social services instead, or fulfill the 15 months as a soldier), and although today German soldiers are involved internationally, too, my heart is not with the army. Not as yours. And I think this really has to do with the countries we live in, we are from. :::So I can only theoretically share your feelings about female soldiers, the battlefield, etc. When was it that women were allowed to the front? :::And I'm really interested in the background of those studies, and if your thoughts about women and violence only came together with these studies, or if there was a specific interest in and reason for this topic. But I don't want you to answer this here, please no. Perhaps someday, somewhere else… :::This sentence was no prob for to-be queen Lilith Cousland and her bard education. And as she relied on her diplomatic skills as well, specifically persuasion, and planned to go into politics – now, what's a little lie to get some more information, out of an assassin? In the end it wasn't something to struggle with later… :::I think she often lied – everytime, it served her purpose. Cold, planning, selfish, and with a goal – there you have your efficiency, after all. :::And what about my current "punk"? --CompleCCity (talk) 18:43, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :::: How about elegant? For the left hand? As for the line -- yes, I took that into account when I called her efficient. It's going to be interesting playing my Lady Anissa Cousland, who is willing to steal, but still considers honor to be the quintessential virtue of a noble, and hates lying. (And there I go again with my word choices!) :::: As for your current "punk" LOL, I can't remember what Tamlen looks like. Is that him on the left, and getting pulled into the eluvian on the right? Or is that your PC on the left, and NOT getting pulled into the eluvian on the right? Assuming the latter, I focus personally on the portrait on the left & the second quote. It's an interesting combo... What is his name? :::: Integrating women into US combat positions is still on-going; right now, they mostly serve "alongside" troops. I have nooooo interest in serving in the military, and opposed the Vietnam draft, but I do think it's a feminist victory that's underway. We have a "volunteer army" today -- mostly composed of the poor, of whom we have all too many. (Coincidence? Yeah, sure.) I won't go into a political rant here, I won't, I won't. And yes, maybe somewhere else, sometime else... :::: I was aware of German compulsory service back in '76, when I was in Konstanz. A number of the male students talked about moving to Berlin to avoid it -- was that why you thought of that move? Plus, there were two "Kontrolleurs" on the city buses who apparently could serve in that fashion as conscientious objectors. I don't know what it was, but I could be certain that one or the other of them would climb on board fully half of the buses I rode. Mind you, I of course had a validated ticket at all times, so they were in fact providing a valuable social service in exchange for their military service! LOL I could go into Kontrolleur stories if you want... Nah, you had to be there. :::: -- Bitter Lily (talk) 21:30, February 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Tying up loose ends … Hard to decide where to begin – after some days of absence here. And I hope I won't repeat myself … ::::: I think I answered this at another place, but for the sake of consistency: the left side of the (soon to be removed/changed/updated) screenshot is a portrait of my Dalish elf, Tamlen's on the right edge, and below is – again – my Delorian, being pushed away by the eluvian's eruption. ::::: My choice for the "combo" of quotes: Well, the first one's clearly a direct quotation from Tamlen when he's examining the mirror, shortly before the eruption happens. The second one … now, it is not related to my character, or the scene. I was thinking, "what could be an appropriate answer to this?" "Blackness" … the Chant of Light came to my mind, and there I found this sentence about "light(ning)", which somehow matched the situation. (I, of course, am aware that this eluvian and that force have nothing to do with the quotation's purpose. ) ::::: So, you were a hippy? ::::: I love the thought that being born in 68 makes me a child of that generation. Well, actually not, but I sometimes feel like one. And I have a four-CD edition of Woodstock in my possession. (Though it's not my favorite music style.) ::::: No, that Berlin idea came later … ::::: In Germany the weapon laws and related differ from those in the U.S., I suppose. To be allowed hunting, here, and thus being allowed to own a weapon and carry it more or less publicly, you need to take an exam (with a preparatory course of around half a year). Since my father is a hunter and has a hunting district of his own, I took this exam with 16 years of age, the earliest permitted. ::::: Back then it was common belief that having a game license would make a conscientious objection to military service (is my dict correct here? ) completely pointless. ::::: Today, I think, I would try it. I'm sort of a pacifist. I don't use … I haven't used violence since my teen years, and I haven't gone hunting since I was 20 or so. But I don't regret not having refused the draft. I look back to that time with mostly positive memories, and I really do think that it has done me good. (For example, I wouldn't have the physical strength, I have, without it.) ::::: I'm not sure I got the point with those "Kontrolleur stories" … ::::: Heading on to other topics … --CompleCCity (talk) 15:50, March 9, 2017 (UTC) New Contrib Yes, I should let you know that I made that new forum post. (A little late...) But you will be the first to hear, before I post to the world, that I decided on the extreme surgery for Alistair. I realized that I can get Massive Silverite armor -- the Juggernaut set -- in the Brecilian, where I want to go right after Lothering. My itinerary is set for a very roundabout way to Redcliffe, via the Brecilian, Denerim, and the Circle Tower -- I just will have to be careful NOT to get the news that my fellow noble, Arl Eamon, is deathly ill. At that point, I'll be in shape to deal with not just Connor, but the Urn immediately after. Then it's off to Orzammar. (Normally, I race to get to the Circle Tower & my extra stat points -- and my healer. Since I won't collect the healer this game, it's less urgent. It will also be interesting to see what the Fade is like at a higher level.) And then there's the DLC's. Having to wait for a high enough tier is annoying! Probably, Shale & Ostagar after Redcliffe/Urn. I should be a high enough level to get good stuff by then, and geographically, they're reasonably convenient. But Warden's Keep... I suppose I walk right past it on the way to the Circle Tower, and hit it on my way back to Denerim to speak to the good Brother -- or rather, to his evil stand-in assistant. It's a long time to ignore that annoying quest arrow in camp. Anyway, I should be able to collect fabulous, silverite Tank armor from those selfish Tevinter revenants by Alistair's 10th or 11th level -- I hope. Or die trying... So I want him able to wear it by then. Bonus Announcement: Not only did I go and make a forum post, I've actually contributed (sort of) to the wiki!! Please check out Talk: Cailan's armor set. Wow! I'm helping in a minor, querulous way to build this lovely group resource. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 17:59, February 23, 2017 (UTC) : Actually, if you could do something about the entry for Cailan's Armor Set, I'd appreciate it. I don't know how to fix it! (See the bottom of the Talk Page for the stuff I spotted as missing.) For once, I've found something easy to pester you about. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 15:12, February 24, 2017 (UTC) A break in the conversation I'm stepping away for a little bit, I'm afraid. And mourning Anissa, just a bit. I'll come back and start over, and maybe redo her name -- but try again for the personality. I like it! And after all that mulling, I'll keep my plan for respeccing Alistair, I'm afraid. What happened is that I discovered that some of my favorite mods are NOT installed, even though NexusMods indicates they are. Somehow, somewhen, the contents of those folders vanished! I'm going to have to reinstall those mods and start over. But for safety's sake, I don't want to do it while my husband is mid-game. His Lord Nathan Cousland in the Deep Roads, almost to the point of heading to Denerim for the Landsmeet. And he (the player) just told me he doesn't care about actually defeating the Archdemon -- like your Lady Cousland, his Lord Cousland simply wants to see Howe die writhing at his feet. (For one thing, he's installed a mod that he wants to see play out. Could putting one mod in actually erase the contents of other folders? Seems unlikely...) So I've got to wait through the rest of the Deep Roads & rescuing Anora, is all. It's been wonderful chatting with you... Auf Wiedersehen! (Fully intending: "See you again!") : Actually, I don't have to step away soooo fast. You never told me your new PC's name, or anything about him.-- Bitter Lily (talk) 15:13, February 24, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you for spotting the confusion in user IDs. See the Alistair/Alastair thread & Bitterlily's talk page for more details. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 17:36, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :: For all further concerns regarding the ID confusion, please see Bitter Lily's talk page. --CompleCCity (talk) 23:11, March 1, 2017 (UTC) : Are you here right now? You just commented on a talk page I'd posted on, but when I try to get to you on chat, you're not available. Cry.gif (Hmmm. I guess you have to click it.) I want to respond to several of the things you've said on my talk page, but I have to go prep something for a Pathfinder game I'm running... tonight! But if we can chat for a minute first... I'll stay. Ooops! a signature is needed, and... no, I didn't use "Cry.gif" correctly. Drat! -- Bitter Lily (talk) 16:04, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :: I'm sorry -- I left our chat, only to waste time reading PC Magazine's review of Pillars of Eternity, rather than see your last question. I thought your last comment on my Talk page was extremely helpful! I haven't been offended by anything you've said. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 18:09, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::: No need for apologies – we bid goodbye, didn't we? (This also would make your reading not a "waste of time"! ) ::: Thanks! For all. ::: I think I don't have to go further into details here, so … heading on to other topics … --CompleCCity (talk) 16:00, March 9, 2017 (UTC) More Stupid English Tricks Rueful comment on the English language. * Believe it or not, these are all "legal:" * This doesn't sound right to me, but might be British: * This is just wrong: ... I think I can actually explain this set, amazingly enough. In "have to recruit" and "have a recruit," "have" means different things, but it really is the verb. So you have to negate it with "don't have." (On this side of the pond, anyway.) In "have recruited" and "have had to recruit," the actual word "have" is only part of a complex verb -- it's just an auxiliary verb. So you negate it with "haven't." Such fun! :) -- Bitter Lily (talk) 20:15, March 5, 2017 (UTC) : You're welcome to feeling amused at my choice of wording. : Now that you point this out, I can't than feeling irritated about my words there. I believe, I thought, I might be using this auxiliary verb "do" a little too often. Sometimes I think that's coming from my proper English education decades ago, but I observe other people to use it much more seldom. Well, saved on the wrong place, obviously … : Speaking about linguistics: You would do me a great favor pointing me to mistakes (or bad wording) in my welcome message, here at the top. (Perhaps that also lets you feel a little less "outgunned" (without hyphen, according to my dictionary). ) : By the way, I've done a little formatting to your above entry; hope, you agree. (Otherwise I'll revert it to your version, of course.) --CompleCCity (talk) 16:25, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Code I tried to post a picture to my user page, but failed hopelessly to decipher your code. I feel... out-gunned by the complexity (compleCCity? ) here. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 22:39, March 8, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks for the compliments! (I understand this as such.) (And of course the double-C shall read as x.) : As a first step: add File: between the opening link brackets, point you to some help pages for images?) : Always glad to help you, you're welcome! --CompleCCity (talk) 16:39, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Grammar guides Hey! Happened to notice you asking about grammar guide recommendations (I swear I wasn't snooping, just bored and skimming recent changes lol!) As a nerd who actually reads grammar books for fun I thought I'd offer a couple suggestions: * "Eats, Shoots & Leaves" by Lynne Truss is excellent for punctuation help, one of my favorite books of all time. * "The Great Typo Hunt" by Jeff Deck isn't so much a guide, but a great look into everyday mistakes and how to correct them. * "Alphabet Juice" by Roy Blount is currently on my massive to-read book pile in the dining room; not sure yet how helpful it is yet, but it's certainly comprehensive. * Grammar Girl is the best site I've found online for all things grammar (I use it to figure out word choices, such as "effect" vs "affect"). Hope you find this useful! -- 05:16, March 10, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you! Oh, I know this kind of not snooping, something I do all day … : Though I think I won't order printed books, rather stick to online sources. This last one I just bookmarked, looks like fun to read. And I think, I'll start here. Some other tips for navigating there? (And now, and for the first time, my completely new and fancy signature in action – tada:) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:54, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Improvements to my welcome message I post this here, because here is where this message is placed, and here is where I started the topic. As you possibly have noticed, Lily, I undid your changes to my message. I asked you to point me to mistakes, but not to edit them by yourself. Sorry for that misunderstanding … But of course I accept your ideas, see your points. I have questions: * "(I feel free to remove inappropriate things again…)" ** You removed "again". Why? At least in German it is proper use of the word "wieder", if someone placed something and then removed/deleted it again. "Again" in this case isn't related to "remove" directly, but to the preceding action. I don't understand this … * Um … well, seems to be only one question. After clarifying this I will implement your other changes, because those are clear and understood. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:45, March 10, 2017 (UTC)